


Small Forces

by The_Reading_Dragon_Rider



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/pseuds/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider
Summary: Marinette had a mission; take out as many of the opposing side as she could.  Thus was the main amd primary mission.  But she had a secondary mission as well, that was both strategic and personal.  She needed to locate and take down Jason Todd.  He was just as good as her and both sides knew it so when it came to downing either of them, the sides knew that only they could stand a chance.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Small Forces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchArt/gifts).



Marinette quietly padded down the corridor, a small grin on her face as her finger gently rested on the trigger of her gun. There were two opposing sides here and both had important things they needed to protect and extract; this was not the time nor place for either to back down. Marinette was her sides assassin; light on her feet and her quick thinking made her excellent at taking out others while leaving the other team panicking when they can't locate the attacker. It was with this in mind that she and a few others were sent out to destroy the opposition and Marinette was thrilled. However, she had a secondary mission as well, that was both strategic and personal. She needed to locate and take down Jason Todd. He was just as good as her and both sides knew it so when it came to downing either of them, the sides knew that only they could stand a chance.

However, Marinette knew that just as she could catch him on unawares, he could do the same. It was a matter of both luck and skill but whoever luck would shine down upon was yet to be seen. However, it appeared that Marinette was the lucky one today as she noticed Jason enter a building that she knew had an abundance of hiding spots; after all, she had just taken out some of his team that had been hiding there. It was with a bright grin that she slipped back inside and into a closet. Quieting her breaths, she listened hard for his footsteps. Within a few minutes, she heard them approaching. Another few and her hand was darting out of the closet and pulling Jason in by the collar of his shirt. One more beat and her lips were on his. A small sound of surprise escaped Jason before he began to enthusiastically kiss back.

After they finally separated, Jason gave Marinette a smirk while asking, "Miss me, cupcake?"

Marinette giggled. "Just enough to do this." As the words left her lips, a small beep along with a flash of red light up her face. Jason blinked and glanced down at the heavy vest he was wearing; there on it was a large circle of red. At his dumbfounded face, Marionette giggled again. "Sorry handsome, but that was revenge for last round. But thanks for the win." With one last peck to his lips, Marinette raced off to continue dismantling the other team.

Jason laughed at the empty space she left, muttering to himself, "Should have expected that. Pixie loves winning and lazer tag wouldn't be the exception."


End file.
